Tramp
by PinkBellPepper
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom has fallen and its heroes are sold off, one by one, to their long-time enemies. Luigi, dressed in chains and stockings and a ring gag, is displayed before interested buyers, and is sold off to the highest bidder. unedited, non-con


When Mario died, the Mushroom Kingdom fell to ruins and all the plumber's sworn enemies ransacked his home. Several figures led the initial assault, mostly undead goons and petty looters, before the princess was hit with a huge assault. Bowser, King Boo, Petey Piranha, and a plethora of other defeated foes stormed the place with an understanding that they were all equals. Without Mario, the remains of the castle and its inhabitants was finally overrun.

An auction took place a week later.

It was at a grand theatre - some opera house that the evil-doers had dressed up into a night of fine dining, wine, and chained prisoners with price tags. Peach had been the first to be pushed up on stage. There were several cat calls from a group of koopas in the rafters and several hollars rather lewd in nature. The spotlight shined on Peach, and the large crowd, drinking and laughing, looked a large, faceless mass. Her manacles were iron and heavy, drooping with chains that ran up to her collar. She had dressed in pink lingerie, see through panties exposing her pussy lips and her tits clamped with heart shaped chains. Her golden hair had been done into a high ponytail, trailing with rose ribbons. Like everyone else, her hands had been cuffed behind her back and a ring gag had been tightened over her lips. She shook, but maintained as brave a face as she could, as numbers were called off and offers were made in return.

The toads that ran to and fro, with plates of drinks in their hands, were choked as feet stepped on the long ropes to their collars. None of them dared look at the Princess in her state. A few of them flinched when the highest, and last bid (4 mill. coins) was paid out and the winner was rewarded. Princess Peach was stamped on the head with a sticky present bow, and lead off towards her new owner - King Boo. He left with the princess as soon as he was handed the leash, and half the roof was emptied as hundreds of boos exited with him.

Daisy looked much the same, garbed in the dark orange of her own fallen kingdom. She had come to Peach, seeking refuge, and been caught on the way here. Waluigi and Wario combined their looted spoils to buy her, and carried her, screaming and hogtied, out of the theatre. The audience hooted after them.

A rowdy group of goombas and koopas, donned in human street attire, were loudest when Toad came out - The Toad, who had always guided Mario and sought after the princess when she went missing. He was carried off into the crowd and stayed there, sitting at their feet, for the rest of the show.

And then Luigi's turn came, and he felt his heart quicken like the engine of a roaring train. He wondered if he would pass out, as his leash was tugged on hie was lead out onto the bright stage. He had been stripped of his usual green plumber outfit, and stuffed into knee high stockings and a skimpy, corset that made his breasts push together. He was humiliated, but chains held his head and arms in place, and he could only wiggle futilely under the hundreds of eyes.

A number was called. Luigi was too faint to really listen. The speaker blared in his ear like white noise when he heard someone call back from the crowd. He wondered what kind of horrendous torture he was going to endure, and who was going to win the bid. His collar tightened and he was blindly led offstage, out of the light. Chains rattled behind him as someone else stepped into his place. He couldn't recall who was behind him as he tried to ignoring the trickle of spit running down his gag.

Luigi was led out of the attention and to the cold draft of a nearby green room. Everything was falling apart back here, and the murmur of the crowd laughing was muffled by concrete walls. The dry bones leading him around stopped and shoved him forward. His knees aches where they hit the ground, and that dribble of spit fell between his legs. The dry bones cackled something between its teeth and handed Luigi's leash off to someone else. His collar was pulled and his chin jerked up. Luigi flinched in shock, realizing just who held his leash.

Bowser.


End file.
